FBI Car
Grand Theft Auto Advance | roadspawn = | carcols = GTA III | modelname = fbicar | handlingname = FBICAR | textlabelname = FBICAR }} The FBI Car (written as Fbi Car in-game) is a law enforcement car driven by FBI agents in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance. The vehicle was meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but was removed from the game's final version. Design Grand Theft Auto III In Grand Theft Auto III, the FBI Car's body is identical to the civilian Kuruma, but is painted exclusively in black and has tinted windows and a dashboard-mounted blue light and siren. There is a slightly different variant of the FBI Car present at roadblocks, with its body color is in a lighter shade (most likely gray) than the FBI Car used in pursuits. In the Xbox and mobile version of GTA III, the FBI Car features an air intake on the hood. Each vehicle carries four agents in contrast to the Police car, which only carries two officers. There are also FBI car roadblocks, replacing the Enforcer in that capacity. Like any law enforcement vehicle, the player may activate the Vigilante side-mission while in an FBI Car. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the FBI Car was meant to appear. It was based on a 1981-1990 Chevrolet Caprice, with the sides and back reminiscent of a 1980-1989 Dodge Diplomat. It is possible that the white paint job was an early idea for the vehicle's color. In the final version, the car's model appears as the Police car used by the LVPD. The FBI Car's model exists, but it is inside the cutscene.img file instead of the gta3.img file, which is evidence that it was only going to be used in a cutscene and would never be an actual vehicle. The texture for the car also exists, although it is of very low quality. Grand Theft Auto Advance The FBI Car in Grand Theft Auto Advance is distinguished by its black body color, but features two red strobe lights mounted in the front and back of the interior, and is distinct in design from both the Police Car and the Taxi. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In Grand Theft Auto III, the FBI Car is considerably faster than the standard Kuruma, but has inferior handling due to a slightly higher ground clearance which, far from an improvement, only serves to make the vehicle less stable. This raised ground clearance makes the FBI car more prone to rollovers, but makes the vehicle more suitable of off-road driving. Compared to the Police car, the FBI car is faster but has less stability and durability. GTA III Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The car's performance in Grand Theft Auto Advance is superior to the Police Car, possessing a slightly higher top speed second only to the F1. Image Gallery FBICar-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Kuruma&FBICar-GTA3-comparison.jpg|Various versions of the Kuruma/FBI Car. From left to right: A normal Kuruma, a barricade FBI Car and a pursuit FBI Car. FBICar-GTASA-Beta.png|GTA San Andreas beta. FBICar-GTAIII-Mobile.png|The FBI Car in mobile version. Note the addition of an air intake on the hood. FBIKuruma-GTAA-Design.jpg|Design of the FBI Car in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * A Drop in the Ocean - Some FBI cars try to catch the package after Claude gets on the land. *Import/Export - The FBI Car is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Locations Grand Theft Auto III *Seen when the player has a 5 star wanted level. *Can be obtained after finishing the Export/Import law enforcement list at the Portland Docks, Portland Island. Grand Theft Auto Advance *At the Wichita Gardens LCPD Station, Shoreside Vale. *Seen when the player has a 5 star wanted level. Rewards Grand Theft Auto Advance *The car's scrap value at the crusher is $530. Trivia Grand Theft Auto III * Unlike other FBI cars that follow, the FBI Car is the only law enforcement vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III that can be resprayed. * Unlike other law enforcement vehicles, prostitutes will enter the vehicle when it's stopped. Street criminals may also attempt to car-jack it if you get too close to them. * The FBI Cars that are dispatched after the player are a darker shade of black than FBI Cars that have been resprayed or bought at the docks. * If the player resprays the FBI car, its color will be exactly the same color as the barricade version. * The FBI Car has a unique siren which is louder and higher pitched, the horn also will sound when the secondary siren sound is activated. * Although the FBI Car does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, its handling.cfg line still appears on both games (assumed to be used by the FBI Washington and FBI Cruiser, respectively). * The mobile model is bugged, missing the high quality license plate while still retaining all the other enhanced parts from the Xbox version. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The FBI Car's leftover textures are actually backwards. See Also *Kuruma - The civilian version. *Special Agent Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *FBI Washington - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. *FBI Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. *FIB Buffalo - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }}de:F.B.I. (III) es:Automóvil del FBI fr:FBI Car pl:Samochód FBI ru:Машина ФБР Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicles